User talk:RA2
Archived I went ahead and archived the old talk page. I'll post the link to the style guide on Chompalot's talk page in case he didn't see it before the archive. Christophee (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Arena offer Thanks for the offer, and I hate to seem naggy, but do the articles seem high quality enough, I tried to add good pictures, but they weren't very good quality, so StalwartUK replaced them with much higher quality images, and has made the articles look better, and I just wanted to ask if I'm allowed to use the arena forum. You've probably already seen them, but just in case you wanted to take another look here they are: *Shunt/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Matilda/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Sergeant Bash/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction *Rat Trap *Mars Attacks *Tractor Once again, thanks for the great offer, and I'm sorry if I seem annoying. RelicRaider (talk) 16:24, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll give you the go-ahead. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Congratulations, having another voter will be nice for sure. I assume you know where to find the current battles. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank yo very much, i'm very grateful, I'll go and vote now. RelicRaider (talk) 17:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Robot wars Fanon wiki The robot wars fanon wiki is in need of new members and more robots. You can join if you want. :Cool, thanks for the invite. What exactly would I do there? 17:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Robot wars fanon All you have to do is get a robot and really just explain it. Re:Arena Offer Think I've finished the task you set me for arena privileges, I created the webpages for the following, if you want to take a look: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Can_Opener http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Juggernaut http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Crawly http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flip_N_Drill http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Stealth_Fighter http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Celebration http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Joust_(Extreme_Destruction) http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plough_King Hope these are all alright, let me know if there are any issues with them. Thanks for the offer again, and sorry for the delay, I had to find a copy of the game first, which was interesting... Combatwombat555 (talk) 22:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Good start to those, You say you have a copy of the game and know how to prinscreen, right? Can you get pictures, JP quotes, and strategies for all of them? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, should be able to, not sure about the quotes, but the rest should be straight forward enough... --Combatwombat555 (talk) 23:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::By JP quotes, RA2 means the line that Jonathan Pearce will say while the robot's statistics are being displayed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::GoldenFox appears to be adding the quotes, so that just leaves the images and strategies. Christophee (talk) 12:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Blog post For some reason I can't comment on the blog. It just keeps saying "Loading editor". Anyway, is the answer to question 2 that those episodes contained teams that were seeded 6 at some point in the series (Team Scutterbots, Dominator 2 and Behemoth respectively)? MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 20:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC)